Hau'oli la hanau
by JoaniexJony
Summary: It was Danny's birthday, but he wanted to forget it. After all, what did he have to celebrate? It wasn't long before he had a bigger problem - like simply staying alive. Both Danny and Steve get whumped in this fic, with angst for the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was his birthday, but Danny wanted to forget it. After all, what did he have to celebrate? It wasn't long before he had a bigger problem than trying to find an apartment - like simply staying alive. both Danny and Steve get whumped in this fic, with plenty of angst for the other main players.

Warnings: A little bad language.

Disclaimer: H50 isn't mine...unfortunately!

A big thanks to my pal and fabulous beta **Sherry 57 -** you rock hon!

And a very, very happy birthday to my friend **angstydaydreams. **This is for you hon. I hope you enjoy it and that you have a great day tomorrow!

Hau'oli la hanau.

(Happy birthday in Hawaiian. It's pronounced How-o-lee laa Haa-now)

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, Danno!"

Danny blinked the sleep out of his eyes as Gracie launched herself into his arms. The surprise greeting had caught him unawares. Rudely awoken his instinctive response was to give the owner of the house where he was staying a suitable gesture. However his frown quickly turned into a smile as Gracie gave him a kiss and snuggled against his shoulder.

"_Wow…_that's the best birthday gift ever, Monkey." Danny gave his daughter another hug and the small tummy a tickle. Gracie's giggles filled the room.

Steve stood watching them with his arms folded, smiling. "Sorry for waking you up, but I figured you wouldn't mind a visitor - especially on your birthday. Why didn't you tell me?"

Danny threw him a warning look as he eased himself into a sitting position on the couch. He pulled Gracie to perch on his knee. "_Because_…"

Grace was beaming as she pushed a small brightly colored parcel into his hands. "This is for you - I picked it myself."

"A present…thank you, sweetie!" He grinned as he took the proffered gift. Danny made a show of shaking the slim red parcel at his ear. "Let's see…it doesn't rattle."

Danny squeezed it next. It was soft. "Um…I wonder what it could be?"

Grace rolled her eyes and made a face at him. "Just open it, Danno!"

"Gracie is right. Just open it..._Danno_." Steve said. There was a glint of amusement mixed along with curiosity in his eye.

"Yes, Daniel…I need to get Grace to school. She insisted on coming to give you your gift first thing."

At the sound of Rachel's voice Danny became aware of his disheveled state and blushed. His hair was sticking up. His tee was half way up his back. This wasn't the way he liked to meet his ex-wife – unprepared. Danny glared at his partner. "So…when was it you decided it would be a good idea to invite the whole neighborhood to see me in my pj's?"

A smile grew on Rachel's face, and she drew him a look. "Don't blame Steven. I thought you'd be awake. Besides…there isn't anything there I haven't seen before."

Danny felt himself going even redder. He hated not having his own place. Hated, having to live like a down and out in his partner's pad, with Steve's dumb super SEAL rules. Right now there wasn't a whole lot about his life he did like. With one exception - the little girl sitting on his lap.

With Rachel watching him, he tried to blank out everything but the child and the brightly colored gift. He really wanted to run away and hide, but his sweet Gracie had bought him a present. Danny kept the grin firmly on his face as he carefully opened up the parcel. "This is great! Thank you, babe – you couldn't have got me anything better."

Steve was peering over so Danny showed him his new mouse mat. It had ALOHA written across the top, with hula dancers in yellow grass skirts dancing under bright green palm trees.

"I thought you could use it at work." Gracie smiled, suddenly looking a little unsure.

"And I will," he gave Gracie another hug, and kissed the pale pink cheek. "Every time I use it, I'll think of you."

"We need to go now, Grace…"

The little girl's face fell, but she nodded to her mom. As she started getting off his lap, Grace threw her arms around Danny's neck and gave him a kiss. "Happy Birthday, Danno."

Rachel smiled as she waited for her daughter to take her hand. "Yes, Happy Birthday, Daniel. I hope you have a good day."

There was a lump in his throat as Danny watched Gracie leave much more silently than she'd arrived. He missed his kid. He missed his old life. Instead of waking up in his own home and spending the day with the two women he loved, he was camping out on a friend's couch with nothing to make the day special. Danny tried to shake off the blues by taking the opportunity to jump into the shower while Steve saw them out.

Today he felt like taking his time and damn Steve's stupid rules. He didn't feel like taking a _regulation_ shower, so Danny lingered under the hot spray letting the fierce jet make his skin tingle. If Steven dare utter a word, he would have something to say to the control freak. Besides, it was his birthday. Surely that entitled him to an extra few minutes.

Instead of the expected lecture Steve was grinning when he finally appeared in the kitchen twenty minutes later. His partner handed him cup of coffee. "Happy birthday, partner. So…why the big secret? Is it a _special_ birthday?" Steve's snapped his fingers and his grin got wider. "Of course, that's it…you're -"

Danny grabbed the cup and winced as he spilled the hot liquid over his hand. "**No**…wise ass - it's not a special birthday. It's just another day in the pathetic existence of Danny Williams. I don't have anything to celebrate. Turning another year older just puts a frigging cherry on the cake. So...can we just drop it…please?"

Steve's smile faded and he put his hands up. "Fine…if that's what you want."

"It is…and I'll thank you not to say anything to Chin or Kono." Danny muttered as he fiddled with the last button on his shirt.

Steve drew a finger over his mouth. "My lips are sealed…but I don't get it, Danny. What's wrong with birthdays? Don't you like cake?"

"Of _course_ I like cake – who doesn't? And I don't hate birthdays…I just don't find anything to celebrate about mine." He saw Steve's mouth open and knew his partner was about to give him a pep talk. He wasn't in the mood so Danny gave him a look. "C'mon, Steve…what has turning a year older done for me – huh? Seriously, man…what do I have? _Nothing_ – that's what. I've no home, I'm sleeping on my partner's couch and...I'm stuck in a pineapple infested hell-hole just to be close to the only good thing in my life. Who…by the way, I only get to see by freaking appointment."

There was an uneasy silence for a moment before Steve replied. "Okay…I get it – you don't want to celebrate. But how about if two friends grabbed a couple of beers after work?"

Danny was about to refuse, then shrugged. "Okay…but I'll only let you buy because it's your turn to pick up the tab."

Steve smirked as he walked out the door. "Hey…I didn't mention anything about buying."

ooooOoooo

Out the corner of his eye Steve saw the sour expression on his partner's face, and cursed himself for not thinking.

He'd picked up the keys of the Camaro by instinct. It was Danny's car, but he hated being a passenger. Steve knew it was a control issue. Not that he would admit that to anyone, especially not the guy sitting next to him. Up till now Danny had griped about it. Made pointed remarks about not being able to drive his own ride. He'd ignored them. Steve had genuinely believed that underneath the edge Danno wasn't too bothered, but today his partner looked furious. Danny was sitting rigidly in the seat, his blue eyes staring out the window at the road ahead and his mouth set in a thin, tight line. His partner had already been pissed to start with but now - he was livid.

Steve toyed with pulling over and letting Danny take over the driver's seat, but dismissed it. The gesture would smack of pity, worse condescension, and would probably make matters worse. He was just trying to think of something to break the heightening tension when the radio went. It was an all points bulletin.

"A robbery is in progress at FRANK'S LIQUOR STORE on the corner of tenth and vine. The unit in the area requests backup."

Steve immediately turned left at the next intersection.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked. "FRANK'S is about ten blocks from here. Don't get me wrong…normally I am more than happy to assist the HPD, but there's a station house just round the corner from there. By the time we get to the scene half of Hawaii's finest will already be in attendance. In any case we're _supposed_ to be on our way to a meeting with the Governor. You know…the guy we're already on shaky ground with - or have you forgotten?" Danny's expression was incredulous as he rolled his eyes.

Steve shrugged. "Don't sweat it, we have plenty of time. I'll just drive by and see what's going on…Look, that blue pickup just went through a stop sign."

"So…what are we now – the traffic division?"

Now it was Steve's turn to narrow his eyes. "The car's coming from the direction of the robbery. I think we should check it out."

Danny picked up the radio.

"What are you doing, Danny?"

"Before we go all Starsky and Hutch on his ass, I thought it might be a good idea to check. I don't know about you, but if the Governor asks why we're late...I don't want to tell him it was because we were issuing a speeding ticket." Danny took the edge out his voice before he spoke into the radio. "This is detective Williams. Do you have any more information about the robbery?"

A female voice quickly responded. "Two masked men have left the scene heading north in a blue Ford pickup. Units are in pursuit."

Steve smiled. "Satisfied? So what are we waiting for - let's do this!"

Danny muttered something under his breath, making a point of checking his seatbelt as Steve put his foot down. Steve noticed, but didn't say a word. Regardless of what Danno thought he was a good driver. He ignored his partner's clenched jaw as he cranked up the speed. The pickup was weaving dangerously about the road. If he didn't get it to stop soon, this high speed chase could become dangerous. Steve knew what he was doing, but one wrong turn from the pickup and the outcome could be deadly.

A car horn blasted, and an angry motorist gave him the finger as Steve edged through a gap in traffic.

"Whoa!" Danny's eyes grew wide as he gripped onto the seat. "Steve…would you _please_ watch where you're going! Despite what I said this morning, I would like to see my next birthday."

"It's cool, man...I've got this." Steve replied automatically without taking his eyes off the road. "Look...all we have to do is keep up the pressure on until the next intersection. Once we're on the coast road it'll be easier for HPD to cut him off."

"Yeah…if we live that long." Danny mumbled.

The adrenaline kicking in was making him feel good, but Steve suppressed the smile that wanted to come to the surface.

He knew Danny hated this kind of pursuit, and pretty much thought he was reckless. He wasn't. In the Navy he'd been trained how to handle all types of vehicles at speed. To him, this was a stroll in the park. Still, Steve was happy the traffic ahead were finally getting the message that a pursuit was in progress and were pulling over far enough to leave him a clear path.

This early in the morning it was just them and the car ahead when they reached the coast road. There were no units in the vicinity, so it was time to end this before the road started to get busy with tourists. Steve had just floored the accelerator to make his move when it happened.

He heard a bang, the car juddered and the Camaro immediately started to skid towards the edge of the cliff. His shoulders were aching, his muscles straining as he gripped the wheel trying to alter course. Danny's face had gone pale as he looked at him in disbelief. There was a sheer drop on the other side, but Steve knew that a little further forward the cliff merged onto a grassy slope. It wasn't ideal but they were veering off the road. All he could do now was decide where they were going to go over.

"_Steve…_"

"I'm sorry, Danny – prepare yourself…"

They hit the curb hard. Time seemed to stand still as the car flew through the air and flipped, turning upside down as it began its decent. The silence was broken by Danny's sharp intake of breath. His cry of pain was like someone had thrust a knife in his heart. When the car hit the ground Steve winced as he slammed against the wheel. Stunned, he could only lie there until the red mist cleared, and the sharp fiery pain in his chest notched down to a dull ache before he tried to get his bearings. Straight ahead all he could see through the cracked windscreen was miles of green. When he saw Danny unconscious, slumped against the passenger window, instinctively he reached out. Steve yelped as the airbag activated throwing him back against the seat, sending a wall of pain against his chest.

The device was supposed to save him from serious injury, but now Steve was struggling to breathe as the white bag pressed into his face suffocating him. He was dimly aware it would soon deflate when the car started to slide once again and resumed its perilous journey. It began to tumble, picking up speed as the Camero rolled again and again, falling down the slope tossing them about like a couple of rag dolls as it went.

Steve suppressed his cries but his body screamed as he felt every bump each time they collided with the hard earth. When they once again flew into the blue, the crash that followed forced a scream from his lips. The car juddered when it came to a stop, but this time thankfully remained still. Once again he saw the green of the hillside with a view of ocean out in the distance. But this time it looked fuzzy. The colors were muted, the water more grey than blue. Steve thought it was weird as he couldn't remember it ever looking like that before - then the world turned black…

ooooOoooo

TBC

I hope you enjoyed that, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! To those anonymous reviewers, or those without the PM facility, I'm sorry but the system doesn't allow me to answer. They are still very much appreciated!

We left the boy's in a bad way...how are they doing now?

Hau'oli la hanau

Chapter 2

His head was pounding, and every single muscle was throbbing in time with the beat of his heart. Danny was sure being dead wasn't supposed to hurt this much, but where else could he be? Everything looked white.

Instinctively his hand touched his head. It came away covered in red. Blood, another clue he wasn't in the hereafter. As he tried to look round his vision blurred, and the pain swam and surged in his head. When the dizziness passed Danny soon realized it was a crumpled air bag blocking his line of sight. That could only mean one thing.

"Steve…"

His voice came out raspy and cracked. He sounded like one of his dad's scratched forty-fives. The old man had a 1950's record player with a worn stylus. He wouldn't part with it. They'd tried to get him to move on to CDs or even an iPod, but his pop preferred the sound it made. Danny was surprised at how pathetic he sounded, but figured it matched the way he felt. With everything going on in his life he hadn't been looking forward to his birthday. Still, he'd never imagined the day going literally downhill the way it had.

He was furious with Steve. The control freak had snagged his keys as per usual – without asking. Then he'd got them both involved in a freaking car chase of all things. Now his reckless behavior and disregard for safety, chiefly _his,_ had got them in big trouble. He was hurt. His car was totaled. Danny wanted to wring his neck, but he couldn't even get the satisfaction of giving him a piece of his mind. Steve wasn't answering. Damn the man. He was worried about him.

"Steve!"

Danny started to cough, igniting a fire in his neck and down his arm. He gasped as the intense pain took his breath away. For a moment he couldn't focus, unable to think beyond the sharp searing agony of his damaged muscles. When the explosion of pain eased down to a dull throb, he was trembling and drenched in sweat. Shit. He hoped it was only whiplash.

"_Wha_…" A slurred mumble came from the man beside him.

"Thank God." Relieved, Danny let out a long sigh. He desperately wanted to turn round and check on his partner but didn't think it would be a good idea. His neck hurt like hell and he didn't know how serious it was. He could wiggle his toes so didn't think there was any spinal damage - at least he hoped not. He wasn't going to risk it though. If it was a serious injury one careless move could land him in a wheelchair. Until he got a better idea of his friend's condition. Unless Steve needed him, he was going to stay put.

"Are you okay?" As soon as he spoke the words, Danny realized how dumb they sounded. Neither of them was okay. Who would be after a crash like this?

"_Huh_? Yeah…at least I think so…_gah -_"

Danny's heart started to race. "What's up? Speak to me! Where are you hurt?"

Steve's breath hitched. "It's no big deal…just a couple of cracked ribs, maybe a broken wrist…How about you?"

Just then the rancid taste of bile caught the back of his throat, and he felt sick. It wouldn't be smart to barf in such an enclosed space so Danny panted to try and ward off the sensation. "My head hurts...and my neck. I think it's whiplash. I'm also pretty sure I have a concussion…I feel sick to my stomach and it _isn't_ just because of what you've done to my car."

There was no reply to his caustic remark, but Danny heard rather than saw Steve immediately straighten himself up.

"Whatever you do - don't move. I'll get out and come to you."

Danny heard a grunt followed by an expletive, before a loud creak as Steve forced open his door. He cringed. He'd wanted a Camaro for ages. Saved long and hard before he could afford the deposit. Now his _baby _was just a twisted piece of metal.

He remembered the day he'd first seen it in the showroom. The sunlight had streamed through the large dealership windows making the metallic paintwork gleam. The chrome had glinted, reflecting off the marble floors. The car was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Right then and there he'd known she must be his. He smiled, lost in the memory when he felt something touch his arm.

Danny realized he must have passed out when he opened his eyes and saw Steve staring at him. His partner looked like shit. All the color had drained from his face, and he was holding his right arm protectively over his chest. Steve was wearing one of his _looks_. It was the expression he wore when he was worried but tried to hide it. It was then Danny knew _he_ was in trouble.

"So…I look that bad, huh?"

Steve lips turned up at the edges, but it fell way short of a smile. He also didn't answer the question. "Don't worry...someone will come looking for us. The HPD were in hot pursuit, and they'll soon realize we're missing. Besides…we've missed a meeting with the Governor. He'll probably put out an APB to have us arrested on sight."

The small joke fell flat as another wave of dizziness made him want to heave. Danny was pissed and used his anger to keep the sickness at bay. "What _exactly_ do you define as hot, Steven? If they were in _hot_ pursuit then what the hell were we…rocket powered! You wrecked my car you moron!"

Steve scrubbed a shaking hand over his face. "I know…I'm sorry. Look, the important thing is we're alive." Steve winced as he reached for his cell. His hand was trembling as he awkwardly pushed the buttons. With a look of disgust he threw it away. "Damn phone's broken…I need to reach in and get yours."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Just hold on a minute there, partner – what do you think you're doing? I am perfectly capable of getting my own phone." Instinctively he started to move his hand.

"No!" Steve yelled. When he saw Danny staring at him he cringed. "Sorry...I didn't mean to shout, but until help arrives I don't want you moving. You have a neck injury. It may not be serious, but I don't want to take that chance. You might have broken your neck…or your spine."

His heart skipped a beat. Steve had vocalised his own worst fears, but Danny didn't want to believe either was true. Whiplash he could live with. People recovered from that. A broken neck or back was another deal altogether. His partner was watching waiting for his response, so he pushed the negative thoughts aside and prepared to allow the invasion of his personal space.

"For the record it _is _whiplash, Steven…but go ahead." As Steve started to reach past his chest they locked eyes. Filled with pent up frustration Danny lashed out. "Just…get the damn phone and get out of my face – I'm still mad at you."

"_Arghh_…" Suddenly Steve yelped, and his eyes squeezed shut as he started to keel over. The ex-SEAL just managed to grab the dashboard in time to stop himself from falling.

Instinctively Danny reached out and caught his friend's arm. He groaned as the action spiked the pain in his shoulder. There was silence for a moment as both men overwhelmed by their injuries were unable to move. Danny spoke first. "What's wrong?"

Steve panted in short, sharp gasps. "It's my ribs…I…I think one of them could be broken."

"Well stop what you're doing! I don't want you dying on top of me."

Steve's face was twisted as he looked up and stared at him. "Gee…thanks for the _concern _partner…but I've nearly got it."

Danny noticed his partner's face had gone a shade whiter and he was grunting, struggling to catch his breath. He ignored the twinges running down his arm, reached for the phone and put it in Steve's hand. "Right…you have it. Now for Pete's sake would you _please_ sit down before you fall on your ass?"

Steve slowly shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "You always have to have last word…don't you?"

"Yeah, right…"

Steve smiled and for a moment Danny wondered what the hell was so funny. Then he realized there was some truth in the remark. He'd never really thought about it before, but maybe there had been the _odd_ occasion when he did have the final say. His mom accused him of it often enough as a kid. Rachel had too before her words broke his heart and made him speechless. Still, he accepted that this time Steve was probably right. Danny returned the smile.

Why they were smiling in such a serious situation he hadn't a damn clue, then he reckoned - why not? For all he knew this could be their final hours. If they were going to die there was no point in dwelling on it. Besides, it was what they did. They argued, bickered about all sorts of stuff. Some of it was serious. Sometimes he got so pissed at the ex-SEAL he could only shake his head, throw his hands in the air and walk away before he said something he'd regret. At others it was petty meaningless stuff. The bottom line, Steve was his best friend and hey - that was just their way.

Right now Danny was worried about him. It took him way too long to slowly and painfully back out of the car, and ease himself onto the ground. He was no medic, but knew that without treatment cracked or broken ribs could lead to more serious problems. If Steve developed internal bleeding there was nothing he could do to help him. The whole freaking day had turned into a nightmare. Both of them needed help, and soon.

ooooOoooo

Kono could tell from Chin's terse responses that the Governor wasn't a happy man. The tips of her cousin's ears were pink, and his expression told its own story. Chin was both frustrated at having to take the brunt for Steve's absence, but also worried about what could have happened to them.

"Yes, Governor…_No_…I'm sure Steve wouldn't have missed the meeting on purpose. Danny…Detective Williams was with him. As I said before, I think something must have happened to them. Yes…of course I'll keep you informed. Good day -"

Chin looked at the receiver with disgust. "He hung up on me…"

Kono came over and put a hand on his arm. "Forget it, brah…he's just pissed at Steve for missing his fund raiser the other night."

Chin sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "But we were taking down a drug smuggling ring at the time."

Kono shrugged. "Yeah, I know…and so does the Governor, but sometimes I think the guy likes to flex his muscles…show McGarrett who's boss."

"Any word from HPD?"

"They remember getting a call from Danny. He asked about the robbery at FRANK'S LIQUOR STORE. It looks like they could have gone in pursuit of the getaway vehicle, but none of the local patrol cars have seen them." Kono told him.

She went over and activated the computer table. A picture of the two masked preps taken by the security camera in the store showed on the screen.

"Have they caught them yet?"

Kono shook her head. "No…The last reported sighting of the blue pickup was just after it left the coast road."

"Okay…that's where we'll start then." Chin decided. "Kono…you find out all you can about the robbery…See if we can get an ID on the robbers, better yet an address."

Kono flicked a stray hair behind her ear. "What are you going to do, cuz?"

Chin answered as he made his way towards Steve's office. "I'm going to check the traffic cameras…I'm also going to try and trace the signals coming from their cells."

Kono's face fell. "Do you think they really could be in trouble?"

"Yeah…I do. Neither of them has called…and Danny's right about Steve. He is a magnet for trouble."

ooooOoooo

Steve slumped against the passenger door. He didn't know how long he lay there before the pain started to ease, but reckoned it was time to take stock of their situation.

From where he was lying and judging by the level of the incline, he guessed the car had landed just over half the way down the hill. In spite of their roller coaster ride the Camaro had landed on its wheels, which was good. Neither of their cells worked, which was bad. This far down no one would be able to see them from the road above. It wasn't a good position to be in but at least they were still alive. If they'd gone over the cliff, it would have been game over.

Despite the sharp spikes of pain shooting through his chest Steve would have risked the steep climb up, but he didn't want to leave Danny. His partner was wavering on the brink of unconsciousness, and he needed to keep him lucid. It was ironic, as he was struggling to stay awake himself.

He hurt all over, and the effects of being thrown about like a rag doll in a large tin can were making themselves felt. Steve winced as he tried to find a comfortable position. He failed. The searing rays from the blistering sun were relentless. Now as well as feeling like shit, he was getting burnt alive. He didn't want to move too far but needed some shelter. In the end he settled for pushing the passenger door wide and leaning against it. It served to give him a little shade, plus from there he could still keep an eye on Danny's condition.

Danny was licking his lips but Steve had already checked the car, there was nothing to drink. They had left his apartment just after breakfast and running late, they hadn't time to pick up any supplies. He was also parched, his mouth as dry as a bone. Dehydration wouldn't normally be a major problem in the relatively short time since they'd crashed, but they were both hurt and injury combined with the fierce Hawaiian temperatures could be deadly. Their situation was already problematic. It would cause some serious problems if they didn't get help soon.

He looked at his partner with concern. Danno was staring straight ahead through half closed lids, and it was becoming a real struggle getting him to respond. In the beginning it was obvious his buddy was pissed with him. Steve couldn't blame the guy, but now he was worried. Danny had barely spoken to him in the last couple of hours, and he didn't think it was just because he was angry. He'd tried every safe topic so as not to rile him, but had barely got answers longer than one syllable. Now it was time to risk Danny's wrath and up the ante.

"Anyway…I know what you said earlier, but when we get off this hill we really should do something for your birthday."

"Are you serious...or just plain dumb?" Danny's eyes flew open and he glared at him. "I'm injured...stuck in a wrecked car – _my_ car – half way down a freaking hill and now I'm getting _tortured_ by the speed freak who caused it. Tell me, Steven…what the hell do I have to celebrate!"

Danny's rant stopped when his voice hitched, and he started to cough. Steve watched helpless, mad at himself for causing the coughing jag. He was relieved when his buddy finally managed to catch his breath. He felt guilty, but at least he'd achieved his objective. Danno looked furious, but anger was good. At least he was now more alert.

"I've told you I'm sorry…and I'll pay for the damage. But…I don't think it was my fault. I've had a look at the back tire – it's blown. I'm pretty sure that's what caused us to crash."

"_So_…that makes it alright does it? Besides...I have insurance. What I _need_ is a figging miracle worker to put Humpty Dumpty back together again!" Danny raged and his face went scarlet. "Listen to me... jackass...if you hadn't been going so damn fast in the first place it might never have happened."

"Or…it could have happened while we were in heavy traffic." Steve interrupted his tirade. "Look, Danno…we're alive and at least no one else has got hurt."

Danny continued to glare at him, but Steve wasn't feeling up to continuing the argument so turned and looked away. His head snapped back when he heard Danny yelp, and swear under his breath.

Alarmed Steve sprang to his feet, but folded in half as a fiery pain ripped through his chest. He started to fall when Danny flung out a hand to steady him. When the red mist cleared, Steve saw Danno wearing a grin.

"Okay…I'll bite. What's so funny?"

"We are…" Danny leaned back but didn't let go of his arm until Steve was steady on his feet. "Look at the two of us. We're hurt, and yet we're still fighting. By the way wise ass – I _know_ what you've been doing. If you hadn't been bugging me so much I would have gone into a deep…possibly permanent sleep hours ago. And…as much as I wouldn't have had to listen to your garbage, I could also have been dead by now...So thanks."

Just as Steve started to smile, the dizziness struck. His smile faded as he staggered, his legs collapsed beneath him, and he fell on his ass. "I think…I think I need to sit down."

"Steven…_get_ in the car." Danny told him in a no nonsense tone. "You're not doing either of us any good sitting out there. At least in here you can put the seat back…if it still works."

The world was spinning and he was struggling not to pass out. "Yeah…you could be right, partner. I'll just give it a minute before I move. Anyway – tell me what you'd really like to do for your birthday."

He heard Danny hesitate, before his friend started to mumble something about going on a candle lit dinner with Gisele Bundchen. Steve wondered which super model he would chose as his date, when Danny's voice started to fade and become indistinct. The last thing Steve heard were waves crashing in the distance, as he lost consciousness and slid the rest of the way onto the ground.

ooooOoooo

TBC

I hope you enjoyed that, and please review. I love to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hau'oli la hanau

CHAPTER 3

Chin had been a cop long enough to know it didn't happen often, so he was relieved that for once they'd got lucky.

As perps went it turned out the two robbers who'd taken down FRANK'S didn't have many smarts. One of them had snagged a soda during the robbery leaving the can plus his DNA at the scene. It had taken longer than Chin would have liked to get the results, but at least they got a hit.

Aukai Kealoha had started out as a petty thief, but it was obvious from his chequered rap sheet that his career had escalated along with his drug habit. Now he'd hit the big time – armed robbery. Fortunately no one had got hurt, but despite staging a serious crime he and his buddy had given little or no thought what they would do once they got away. If he wasn't so worried about Steve and Danny it would have been almost laughable. They'd found dumb and dumber high on crack in one of their apartments. The moron's hadn't even bothered to hide the pick-up. They'd _abandoned_ it in the driveway, in full view of the neighbourhood.

Chin was glad to have caught a break. He'd tried to trace the Camaro but had struck out. Two of the traffic cameras had suffered a power outage at the time of the robbery. He'd lost sight of the car just as Steve had turned off the Pali highway. It was the same story with their cell phones. He'd traced their signals to the tower located in the same area. Shortly after that, it was if they had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

With no word from his friends and the sunset fast approaching, the stakes were getting higher by the minute. Chin knew how the emergency services worked. If they didn't get any clues to their location soon, by the time they called them in, they wouldn't have long to search before it would be abandoned until first light.

He locked eyes with Kono as he walked into the interrogation room. His cousin drew him a look as she swept her hair behind her ear. He knew that look, she was getting frustrated. Kealoha was wearing a belligerent expression and from what Chin could tell, the guy seemed more pissed than intimidated at being handcuffed to a chair.

They'd had to waste yet more precious time until the crack head had come down from his high to get any sense out of him. Now, he wasn't saying anything. Neither was his partner, then again dead men didn't talk. While Kealoha had been too out of it to put up any resistance, Kekipi Lolo had tried to stage his own gunfight at the O K Corral. It had been his last, bad move. At present Max was carrying out his autopsy in the morgue.

He wished Steve was there. Chin didn't have any doubts about his ability, but he was a cop and bound by the rules. Despite all the warnings from the Governor McGarrett didn't let him, or those boundaries stop him from doing what he thought was right. Steve bent and sometimes even threw away the book to get results. Chin didn't always agree with his friend's methods, but couldn't deny they worked. Faced with the very real possibility two of his team mates could be hurt, or worse dead, Chin decided he'd have to push his principles, as well as the rules to the side if he was going to get results.

Kono leaned against the wall beside the door as Chin approached Kealoha. "Here's the deal…I'm happy to leave the investigation of the robbery in the hands of HPD – all I want from you is information."

Kealoha gave him a tight smile. "Hey, brah…like I've already told your cute little friend I didn't see no silver car…"

Chin nodded. "Is that right? Well in which case I see no reason to keep you here."

Kealoha sat up a little straighter and his eyes darted between the two cops. "You're letting me go?"

Chin turned slightly and gave Kono a wink out the corner of his eye. His cousin smiled as she threw him the keys to the handcuffs. "Did I say that?" He looked at Kono and she shook her head. "No, Kealoha, I'm just taking off your cuffs…but you've been charged with a crime. I can't say what will happen once you walk out that door."

The prisoner paled. He backed further into his chair as Chin approached. "**No**…you can't do that! If I go outside they'll think I'm escaping. Someone would shoot me." When Chin shrugged, the prisoner got more agitated and started to stammer. "If…if I die they'll investigate. You...you'll lose your badge when they find out what you did!"

Chin raised an eyebrow. "I suppose it could go down that way…but don't worry about us..._brah_. I'll tell them you overpowered me when I was transferring you back to HPD – isn't that right Kono?"

Kono narrowed her eyes at Kealoha as she twisted a stray strand of hair round her fingers. "That's right. I came into the corridor just in time to see it all go down. Of course I was too far away to stop you fleeing the scene."

"Like I said before...I just want to know what happened to my friends. If you co-operate I'll even tell HPD how _helpful_ you were when I hand you back." Chin whispered in his ear as he released the first cuff.

Kealoha was trembling, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "**Wait**…alright, I'll tell you. Your friend was a real piece of work…driving like a madman. The car...a Camaro I think... was right on our heels. I thought for a minute he was going to catch us when I heard a bang - I think his tire blew out or something. Anyway…I saw him skid across the road. I sure as hell wasn't going to go back and see what happened...but I never saw him again after that."

Kono looked furious as she came over. She glared at Kealoha as she started dialling her cell. "Whereabouts…"

"It was near the Nu'uanu Pali lookout."

ooooOoooo

Kono was on a call when Rachel walked into the office with Grace. The little girl was holding a bright blue balloon with happy birthday picked out in silver letters. Rachel was carrying a square white cardboard box.

Gracie's face was wreathed in smiles, but they faded when her eyes darted around the room and she didn't see the person she was looking for. "Where's Danno?"

Rachel put the box down on the table. "Yes, where is Danny? Grace wanted him to have a cake on his birthday. I bought one big enough for all of you to share."

Surprised by their sudden appearance, Kono wasn't able to mask her expression in time.

Rachel's face fell. "What is it – what's happened?"

Just at that moment Chin walked in the door. Kono saw his nod and left him to speak to Rachel. She took Grace by the hand and led the little girl into Steve's office.

"That's a beautiful balloon, sweetie. Your dad didn't tell us it was his birthday. What age is he?"

Grace didn't answer. She was too busy looking out the window watching her mom speaking to Chin. Grace was a smart kid, and Kono knew it would be difficult to distract her. She didn't want to worry the little girl, besides they didn't know the whole story yet, but she decided to tell her something. "Your dad's out with Steve, hon. They're a little late getting back...and we're not sure where they are...but we'll find them."

The smile had long gone and the huge brown eyes that searched hers were filled with fear. "You promise?"

Kono didn't know what they would find when they reached their friends, but that wasn't the question Grace had asked. She wasn't lying to the little girl. "Yes…we'll find them – I promise."

Wearing a solemn expression Grace nodded. She went quiet for a moment. "Twenty-one."

"What's twenty-one, sweetie?" Kono asked, confused.

"You wanted to know what age Danno was. He told me he was 21 today."

ooooOoooo

Danny heard Steve slump onto the ground and his heart skipped a beat. He could only catch a small glimpse of his friend's dark grey cargo pants from where he was sitting. He started calling, but when his partner wouldn't respond to his hails, he carefully unlocked his seatbelt.

The car had landed the right way up but because of the steep incline, Danny instantly started to slide as soon as the restraint was released. He yelped, immediately knowing he'd made a huge mistake. A fierce shaft of pain speared through his head, shooting down his neck and through his spine.

In agony he swore, and panted in short, sharp breaths as with shaking hands he clumsily re-fitted the belt. Once secure again and the pain had muted to a dull heavy throb, he realized something else too. He couldn't feel anything in his lower extremities. There was nothing. His legs, feet, everything was completely numb from the waist down.

He panicked. The fear was palpable as a red mist overwhelmed his brain and he couldn't think. When it started to clear the full implication of his situation sank in. Steve could be dying, but he couldn't help him. He couldn't even help himself. The sun was turning dark gold laced with hues of pink – it would soon be nightfall. Despite Steve's assurance of an early rescue, it hadn't arrived. It was becoming pretty obvious no one knew where they were. Danny reckoned if they didn't figure it out soon, it would be too late. They would have to call off the search as soon as night fell. By tomorrow both of them could be dead.

He wasn't normally a defeatist but for himself, Danny wondered if that wouldn't be such a bad thing. He didn't want to be an obligation to anyone. Rachel was re-married living a new life with Stan. She wouldn't want a crippled ex-husband hanging around, messing up their lives anymore than he did already. He didn't want that either. As for his folks, dad had only just retired. He and mom were planning their first cruise, starting to enjoy their new found freedom. Danny knew they would give up their plans to care for him, but he didn't want to be a burden. Besides, they lived in New Jersey. If he had to return home, when would he see Grace?

Suddenly the world swam and his vision blurred as a wave of dizziness struck. When it cleared he saw Steve, or at least the edge of his cargos. Danny had given his partner a hard time for wrecking his car. He knew if he died like this, Steve would blame himself. Regardless of what the future held for him, Danny knew he must survive. The last thing he wanted was to heap more guilt onto his friend.

Steve hadn't stirred and Danny was getting seriously freaked out. McGarrett seemed invincible, and it just wasn't like him to be so still for this long. Alarmed, Danny called his name but there was still no movement, no flicker of a response. He started shouting, his cries getting louder and louder until his voice went hoarse. It was only the seagulls flying past who'd heard him. They didn't pay any heed to the noise coming from the damaged car, or the still man lying on the grass below.

ooooOoooo

Two HPD units, an ambulance and a fire truck were on the scene when Chin arrived. Even in the fading light he could see the skid marks leading to indentations on the grassy verge. He ran over to join Kono. His cousin's expression said it all. The situation was serious.

"Any sign of them?"

Kono shook her head. She rubbed her arms. They were covered in goose bumps even though it was still warm out. "No…there's nothing visible from here. Two fire fighters have gone down to have a look."

Chin nodded. He could see two ropes leading over the edge. Their colleagues on the truck were watching, taking care that the ropes were secure and didn't snag. There was nothing for him to do. Chin felt helpless. Whether Steve and Danny had survived depended on where they'd landed. Off to the right was a sheer cliff face. If they had gone down there, it would be game over.

"We've got them!"

Chin gave Kono a hug. They still didn't know the condition of their friends, but where there was life, there was hope. The manager in charge of the rescue was on the radio. Chin heard him sign off and saw him coming towards them.

"Just thought you would want to know Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams are alive."

A smile grew on Chin's face. "Thanks…that's great news. How are they?"

The man's expression became guarded. "I'm afraid it's too soon to say. My guys are stabilising them for transport now. I've called in a chopper to airlift them to Mercy General...I want them off that hill before the light fades. Now...if you'll excuse me I need to make sure my men get back up safely."

Chin extended his hand. "Thanks again…"

The fire fighter shook it briefly, nodded and left them alone. Chin gave Kono's shoulder a squeeze. "C'mon, cuz…let's go to the hospital. We can't do anymore here."

ooooOoooo

Scattered images, like fragments of a broken mirror were wavering in and out of Steve's consciousness.

One minute he was reliving the accident. The sound of the tire exploding, the sight of the impending drop as the car swerved across the road. The fear on Danny's face as they tumbled over the edge. Then pain - sharp, raw and all consuming flared in his chest and he couldn't stop the groan escaping his lips.

"Commander McGarrett...please…try to keep as still as possible." Steve felt the soft smooth hands of a woman touch his arm. "My name is Doctor Sheridan…Mandy. You were brought into the Emergency Room of Mercy General ten minutes ago. I'm still assessing your condition but from the rigidity in your abdomen, it looks like you may have internal bleeding."

His body felt heavy, evidence of narcotics in his system, but they had only taken the edge off. A deep gnawing ache still shrouded him like an angry cloud. Steve didn't care. There was something he needed to know. He forced himself to focus. It took more strength than he bargained on to open his eyes.

The doctor looked different from what he'd envisaged by the sound of her voice. She was closer to fifty than the younger woman he'd expected. Still attractive, the fine lines surrounding her blue eyes showed she'd laughed more than cried. The short blond hair curled around her ears giving the high cheekbones extra definition.

"D…Danny -" His breath hitched as the fire ignited in his chest. Tears fell as he struggled to breathe. He was vaguely aware of the soft plastic mask put over his nose and mouth. The cool air felt like heaven as it started to relieve the pressure on his lungs.

The doctor locked eyes with him. "Detective Williams…Danny...is alive. Don't worry, he is being well looked after."

"You nn…need to k…know. He…he hurt his neck." Steve rasped, his voice trailing to a whisper.

"We know, Commander. Danny was able to tell the paramedics before they moved him from the scene." Her eyes drifted towards the window looking into the next room. "It's too soon to say what his condition is, but he's with the best spinal specialist in the hospital." The doctor turned back to face him. "However…_my_ priority is you. So I'm going to give you something a little stronger for the pain while I run a few more tests."

Steve could feel the cool icy tingle of morphine as it flooded through his veins. It was dragging him down, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be with his friend. What he really wanted was for none of this freaking nightmare to have happened, but it had. Now all he could do lie there and wait. He tried to stay awake, but the pull of the drugs were too strong as they swept him into oblivion.

ooooOoooo

TBC

I want to thank all of you who've taken the time to review - it really means a lot!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please, let me know what you thought - Joanie.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think of the story.

The boy's have been rescued, but how are they doing?

Hau'oli la hanau.

Chapter 4

Stan appeared in the doorway just as Rachel put down the receiver. She started shaking and without a word being spoken he came out, took her in his arms and held her close.

"Have they found him?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes...he's alive." Saying the words out loud made it real for the first time. Rachel bit her lip to hold back tears of relief.

Stan hugged her a little tighter and continued stroking her hair. "How is he?"

Rachel froze. Suddenly the close contact felt wrong, oppressive, and she pulled away from his grasp. For a moment Stan looked stunned. He quickly masked his expression but not before she'd seen the bereft, wounded look in his face. When had it all gone wrong? She'd never wanted to hurt him. She'd never wanted to hurt anyone, but in the last few years that's all she'd done. What a mess she'd made of her life.

She still loved Danny – she couldn't deny that now. Yet she was sharing her life with another man. Like most little girls all she'd ever wanted was a good man, a nice home and beautiful children with their father's eyes. Then she'd met Danny. It had been love at first sight, at least for her. The piercing blue eyes and the blond hair had been the hook, but the quirky sense of humor and his deeply passionate nature had soon sealed the deal.

In the beginning love was enough, but in the end she couldn't take the stress of living with a cop. She loved the man, but couldn't take the worry that came along with his job. When they'd divorced she had been convinced it was the best thing for both of them. Now, she wondered what the hell she'd been thinking of.

The beautiful house and the life of luxury were every woman's dreams, but neither they nor her new husband fulfilled her. Rachel felt guilty. She knew Stan loved her and while she would always care for him - Danny was the one she loved. The realization had come too late, but deep down she now knew no other man would ever make her feel the way he did. All she'd ever wanted was a simple uncomplicated life. Instead she'd ended up wounding two good men. As the American's put it she'd screwed up not just their lives, but also her own.

"_Rachel_…"

Her heart was racing and the palms of her hands were sweating. At the sound of her name Rachel looked up confused. Stan was watching her, concerned. She hadn't realized she'd zoned out.

"I'm sorry, Stan…there was something in Chin's voice. I can tell he's worried. I need to go to the hospital - now." Rachel drew a shaking hand through her hair. She was a nervous wreck. Filled with panic wondering what Chin _hadn't _told her, Rachel took slow deep breaths to try and gain some control so she could gather her thoughts. "Grace!"

Stan put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Grace." When Rachel opened her mouth to object, Stan forestalled her. "Look…Grace was upset enough this morning...she's only just fallen asleep. When she wakes up I'll tell her about Danny. In the meantime that will give you an opportunity to find out more about his condition."

She reached up and stroked his face. Stan was a good man and didn't deserve the situation she'd put him in. "Thank you – I'll call as soon as I know how things are."

Rachel kissed him gently on the cheek then without stopping to check her look, she reached for her car keys and purse. She'd hadn't brushed her hair or reapplied lipstick since she'd got up that morning, but Rachel didn't care what she looked like. All she cared about was Danny.

ooooOoooo

Danny hated being afraid.

The first time was when Jimmy Miller had pushed him on his ass and stolen his allowance. He'd only been seven at the time and had been too ashamed to tell anyone about it. When Saturday came and he didn't buy his usual candy from the drugstore, his dad had soon guessed something was up. The old man had taken him into the kitchen and given him some milk and cookies. Danny remembered he'd been trembling, holding back the tears as the whole sorry story came tumbling out. His dad had simply listened while rubbing small comforting circles on his back. After he'd finished the father and son sat in silence for a few moments. When his dad eventually spoke he was blown away by what he said. _"Fear defeats more people than anything in the world, son. I've never known a bully yet who won't back off when you show you aren't afraid of him." _He'd carried the words in his heart over the weekend and come the following Monday, although he was still frightened, Danny knew what he was going to do.

As the older boy approached, Danny took the offensive. He lunged at him and what he lacked in height, he made up with in pent up aggression. The kid had been stunned, his shocked expression almost funny as Danny's then small fists rained into his body. By the time the teacher pulled him off, his knuckles ached and Jimmy was lying with a bloody nose balling his eyes out. Danny had ended up in detention, but wasn't sorry. When he'd finally come home he'd smiled at his dad, but instead of being happy at his triumph, his father had looked at him stony faced and sent him to his room.

He'd felt confused. Dad had told him to stand up for himself but now he'd finally done it, his old man looked disappointed. While he'd lain on his bed watching the shadows dancing across the ceiling making weird patterns on his bedroom wall, Danny smelt the delicious aroma of his mom's pot roast wafting up to his room. He was starving and it made his stomach rumble. Choked with hurt, he'd known a single mouthful would have made him hurl.

Later that night when he heard a knock on his door he'd ignored it, but the familiar footsteps came into his room anyway. Danny had kept still, squeezed his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. His dad stayed and spoke to him anyway. He'd explained that he'd understood why he'd lashed out, but he'd been disappointed as he thought Danny was better than that. Dad had told him that he was smart. A boy like him should use his brain to fight his battles - violence should only be used as a last resort.

That was when he'd realized fear had another face. He'd been frightened of the bullies, but letting his father down had hurt more than any physical wound.

He never forgot the lesson he'd learned that day, and in the years since had always tried to follow his dad's lesson. Danny also learned along the way that fear came in many guises. Now he was faced with another type of fear. The medics were swarming around but even doped up, he could see from their guarded expressions just what they were thinking. They were uttering words of reassurance, but their eyes told a different story. He was in a bad way. They told him what no one was willing to say. He was crippled. He wasn't going to walk again.

Danny gripped his hands into fists, the only movement he could make. His head was pounding and the lights overhead were stinging his eyes. Unable to move, he couldn't turn away. He felt a second IV inserted into his other hand and flinched. The nurse smiled, patted his arm and apologized. Danny wanted to scream, but not from the pain. He wanted to turn back the clock, go back to this morning and have a do-over. He wanted to feel the soft skin of his little girl's cheek as she'd jumped into his arms and given him a kiss. This time he wouldn't act like an ungrateful ass. This time he would enjoy his birthday by celebrating all the good stuff in his life, not dwelling on all the things that had gone wrong.

Most of all Danny wanted to escape from the living nightmare he found himself in, but he couldn't. He was more captive than any of the low life's he'd ever put inside. They at least could move around. He was trapped. A prisoner of his own body.

"Detective Williams…I'm Doctor Martin Caldwell – I'm going to be handling your treatment."

The guy had short dark hair and appeared to be a similar age to his own. He looked fit and reminded him a little of Steve. _Crap._ He'd been so deep in his own mire, obsessing about himself he'd almost forgotten about his partner. He wondered how Steve was doing. Danny prayed he was still alive.

"H…how's my partner?" Pain, exhaustion and anxiety made his voice came out cracked. It almost sounded like a whisper.

Danny swallowed to get some moisture in his throat, but there was none. The medic signaled to someone out of sight, and the next moment a pretty face came into view. The nurse smiled at him as she gently put an ice chip into his mouth. It gave some relief but his mouth was still dry. He knew he was dehydrated, but the faint lingering clinical taste of narcotics told him it was mainly down to the drugs in his system.

The paramedics had drugged him up to the eye balls before they'd put him into the chopper, but the pain relief was beginning to wear off. He was more lucid which was good, but the pain in his neck and upper body was returning with a vengeance. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face, and the clammy sticky feeling as his damp clothes clung to his body was making him unbearably hot. He was tied up like a freaking mummy, and the oppressive restraints were really starting to get to him. His body started to tense up, and Danny gave an involuntary grunt as a shaft of pain ripped through his neck.

In agony, filled with frustration and fear Danny was on the verge of losing it. Part of him knew he was in good hands, but he was used to calling the shots about his own life. Here, unable to move, he was at the mercy of others. He couldn't even go to his friend and find out how he was.

"Detective Williams..."

Danny's heart was racing. His mind was in turmoil, but he tried to focus when he became aware of the doctor speaking to him. "I know you're concerned about your partner...but Commander McGarrett is in good hands. Once we've had a chat I'll go and speak to the doctor in charge of his case. I know you're in pain, Detective, and I'll give you something for that shortly. I need to ask you some questions first – okay?"

Relief washed over him, and the feeling of dread slowly started to disperse. When Steve collapsed and he hadn't responded to his calls, Danny had feared the worst. He thanked God his friend was alive. They had both made it. Now _all_ they had to do was recover.

He heard the snap of fingers. Danny realized he'd zoned out again when he glanced up to see the doctor trying to get his attention. "Can I call you Danny?"

Danny went to nod then remembered even if he could move, it wouldn't be such a good idea. "Sure…"

"Okay, Danny, how did you feel just after the accident?"

"Apart from being pissed about my car getting wrecked?"

The doc's mouth twitched. "Yes, I can imagine…but I need to know where the immediate pain was."

So much things had happened that day, Danny struggled to remember how he'd felt when he'd first come round. "I passed out for a while…I think it was Steve shouting at me that brought me round. When I came to my head ached, and my neck hurt like crazy. I remember thinking it must be whiplash."

The doc scribbled something on his notes. "How about your legs and feet, did you have any feeling?"

Danny wanted to scratch his head, but his arms were pinned down by his side. "My legs were a little sore...that bruised up feeling. Otherwise they felt fine…I wiggled my toes."

Doctor Caldwell raised an eyebrow. "That's good…The paramedics who brought you in told me you had no feeling in your lower body."

Gloom descended, bringing him back down to Earth with a bang. Danny tried but failed to keep the fear out his voice. "No I can't…I can't feel anything from the waist down."

The doc moved down to the end of the gurney. Danny could only see the blue scrubs from his supine position.

"Can you feel that?"

"No…"

After a moments pause. "How about that?"

Danny couldn't trust himself to speak. He'd felt nothing apart from the tears starting to slide down his face.

"Danny?" The doctor came back and looked down at him.

"_Nothing_…Is this it, doc…am I going to be a cripple?"

"Look, Danny, there could be any number of reasons causing this. I'm going to order x-rays, and a lumbar MRI along with a CT scan. Once I get the results I'll know more. In the meantime I need you to stay positive." Danny tried to look away but the doc locked eyes with him. "I mean it, Detective. You wouldn't convict a prisoner until all the evidence was in – right? Okay…I'm going to give you something for the pain now but it will only take the edge off. I need you to stay awake for the tests."

When the doctor loaded a syringe into one of the IVs, Danny could feel the fuzzy feeling start to return as the pain started to notch down. The same pretty nurse who'd given him the ice chip returned and told him she was going to make him more comfortable. Comfortable wasn't the word he would have used as the cold metal of the scissors made him shiver as they sliced through his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut through the whole humiliating ordeal, as one by one his garments were removed, and a sheet was draped over to preserve his modesty.

Danny wished he was unconscious. He'd never thought of himself as shy but loathed being the centre of attention – especially like this. The doc had told him to be positive, but the medic wasn't lying immobile on a gurney like a frigging extra from Grey's Anatomy. He hoped, prayed that by some miracle the doc was right. If he was, he could put up with being treated like an exhibit for a while. If he wasn't, this would only be the start of his misery. His life would never be the same again.

ooooOoooo

TBC

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. I love to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Hau'oli la hanau

Chapter 5

There were certain perks to being part of the establishment. It allowed Malia access to information not privy to non-medical personnel. It also helped that she knew the doctors who were treating Steve and Danny. Martin had dated her room-mate for a while during university. The romance soon fizzled out, but by that time Martin had become her study partner, and they'd remained friends ever since.

Mandy Sheridan was a sweetheart. Malia had only known the older woman by reputation until she'd started her tenure in the hospital, but the rumors were true. Not only was she a skilled surgeon, but Mandy was one of the nicest and most generous physicians Malia had ever worked with. Chin had told her that both doctors had already spoken to them, but they'd been vague about their friends' condition. Malia understood why. Steve was currently in surgery to determine the cause of his internal bleeding, and Danny. He was undergoing a battery of tests to determine the extent of his injuries.

If she were in their shoes, she would have done exactly the same. While neither of them could confirm the prognosis of either patient, it was wise to remain guarded. As a doctor herself Malia could read between the lines, but out of courtesy to her colleagues she would be careful about what she said.

One thing was for sure, both Steve and Danny were in good hands. Martin was the best orthopedic specialist on the Island and Mandy was the head of surgery. Even before the call from the Governor, the senior medic was already in the Emergency Room. Normally she was only called there to consult, but as soon as she'd heard two cops were hurt, Mandy had rushed down.

John Sheridan was a cop who'd died from a gut wound sustained in the line of duty. Despite having been widowed at a young age and left to bring up six month old twins alone, Mandy wasn't bitter about it. Once, over a late night cup of coffee she'd told Malia it had been one of those sad situations where the help had come, but just too late to save her husband's life. It was well known that Mandy always made her services available whenever an officer was admitted into her hospital. She'd told Malia once that no police officer would die on her watch. At least not if she had anything to do with it.

Malia was used to breaking news, sometimes bad news to patients' families, but inside the waiting room was her husband. Chin shared a strong bond with both men, and she knew how worried he was. She was surprised to find her palms sweating and she rubbed them on her white coat before reaching for the handle. Malia had barely got into the room before Rachel, Danny's ex, jumped to her feet.

"How is he? The other doctor said Danny was complaining of numbness from the waist down. What exactly does that mean? Is…is Daniel going to be paralyzed for life?"

This wasn't the way she'd intended the conversation to go, but Malia was used to dealing with distraught relatives. She looked over and saw Chin was wearing his stoic expression, but it didn't fool her for a second. It was only a façade to disguise how he was really feeling. Malia wanted to take him in her arms and tell him that everything would be okay, but she couldn't. This wasn't the time or place besides, she didn't know what the outcome would be. Instead she nodded. He returned the gesture and stood aside to allow Rachel to come forward.

Malia only knew of Rachel through Chin, and couldn't recall him ever mentioning her married name. She went with her instincts. Formality in this situation was out of place anyway.

"Rachel…do you mind if I call you that?" Rachel nodded in agreement so she swiftly continued. "there are any number of things that can cause Danny's symptoms…and many of them are temporary. Doctor Caldwell is an expert in orthopedics, but he's also a friend. I've known him for years and I can assure you that Danny is in the best possible hands."

A single tear fell down Rachel's face and she started to tremble. Malia gently guided her back to a seat and took her hand. "Danny's alive, Rachel, which is the most important thing. And…you need to remain positive. If he sees you looking frightened…that isn't going to help."

Rachel blew her nose. The redness around her eyes only served to make her pale face look blotchy. With a shaking hand the English woman pushed a stray hair behind her ear. The worried look was still there, but she seemed to have regained her composure. "Of course…When can I see him?"

"At the moment Danny is undergoing tests. As soon as he returns I'll have someone take you to see him." Before Chin had the chance to ask, Malia answered the other unspoken question. "Steve is in surgery. He broke a rib and it punctured his lung. There's evidence of internal bleeding."

Kono's face drained of color. "Is he going to be okay?"

Chin came over beside his cousin and gave her hand a squeeze.

Malia felt a warm glow watching the man she loved. Chin cared for everyone and always put other's needs before his own. She was glad they'd managed to put the past behind them and had finally made it work.

"He's got our Chief of Surgery looking after him...plus the fact he's survived this long is a good sign." Her pager buzzed. Malia looked at it with regret. "Sorry…I'm afraid I have to go, but if you need me I've told the nurse on duty to page me."

Malia got to her feet and as she expected Chin got into step beside her. When they walked into the corridor she was glad to find they were alone. Malia did what she'd wanted to do ever since he'd told her the news. Wrapped her arms around him, and held him close.

"I'm off duty in a few hours…but I don't expect I'll see you - right? I know you'll want to stay until Steve comes out of surgery, and you know how Danny is." She smiled and swept her fingers through the hair at the side of his face.

Chin didn't smile at the small joke. He continued to look deeply in her eyes. "You don't need to hold anything back from me…"

If it was anyone else making that remark, Malia would have been annoyed. But this was Chin. She loved him and knew he was just worried. "I'm not. Both Steve and Danny are in the best hands possible. All everyone can do is wait and hope…and pray."

ooooOoooo

Steve felt like he was drifting in a fog. His brain was fuzzy, detached from everything going on around him. All he was aware of was the persistent beep in the background, and the dull muted ache radiating from his chest.

He licked his lips desperate for something to drink. When he instinctively swallowed he discovered a new pain - his throat was sore. As awareness slowly returned Steve wondered how that had happened, then he remembered a vague recollection of being wheeled into the surgical suite. The fact he was still alive told him the doc had done her job, but he wondered how long he'd been out. He lifted a shaking hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Nnngmm"

"Easy, Commander…try not to move too much. I've put in a chest drain and it's going to make you feel uncomfortable for a few days."

The sharp raw pain started to fade, and once the red mist cleared he looked up and saw the doctor smiling at him. She was still dressed in her surgery garb, and he vaguely acknowledged that the pale blue scrubs matched the color of her piercing blue eyes.

Mandy reached for a cup on the cabinet. She put the straw in his mouth and allowed him a small sip. It wasn't that cold but it eased the soreness and the pain started to ease.

"Thanks, doc…for everything."

The doctor took the cup and returned it to the cabinet before pulling up a stool beside the bed. "It's my pleasure. You're a lucky man, Commander. One of your ribs punctured your lung and caused a build up of blood in the pleural cavity. Fortunately it was a slow bleed...or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Anyway...as I said before, I've inserted a drain to get rid of the fluid and I'm hoping the damage to the lung will heal itself without further surgical intervention. While you were out I set the break in your wrist. You'll be pleased to know it was a clean break so the cast should be able to come off in around six to eight weeks. "

Steve cleared his throat. It didn't help much. His raspy voice still sounded weak. "Thanks again, doc…How's Danny…Detective Williams."

"He's still undergoing tests. I know you're concerned about him...but he's in good hands, Commander."

"Please…call me, Steve."

"Well…_Steve, _once I'm sure you're not going to give me any surprises, I'll see what I can do about putting the two of you in the same room."

He felt like crap, but the thought he would soon be able to check up on Danny felt like a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "That would be good…"

"You'll be our guest until that tube runs clear…and I'm satisfied there aren't any further problems." The doctor informed him as she got up and prepared to leave. Mandy smiled as she gently patted his arm. "Try to get some rest, Steve. I'll come by to check on you later."

Left alone in the dimly lit room, all of his assorted aches and pains started to make themselves felt. The sharp throbbing pain in his chest demanded most of his attention, but now the rest of his body was aching. He didn't need a medic to tell him why and Steve realized he should have expected it. Any kind of crash strained and pulled muscles, and they had been in one hell of a crash. Yet despite the agony Steve knew he'd got lucky. He only hoped Danny was going to be okay.

He already felt bad about the accident, but if Danno had suffered permanent injury - worse if he lost the use of his legs – he would never forgive himself. Danny's career with H50 would be over and limited to desk work, Steve knew his friend would go stir crazy. If Danny was left paralyzed his life might not be over, but he would wish it was. His day to day activities, including all the things he'd planned to do with Grace would be curtailed or off the agenda all together. Steve wished he hadn't taken the damn call. He wished it was him instead of Danny strapped to the bed.…

His head was pounding, the blood rushing through his ears so loud that he couldn't hear the alarm starting to blare. Steve squeezed his eyes to try and shut out the searing pain, but they sprang open when he felt a soft hand on his arm.

Dark brown eyes were watching him with concern as the nurse put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. "Slow deep breaths, Commander…that's it." He wanted to tell her that he was okay, but he was struggling to catch a breath. She was pretty and reminded him of Catherine. Steve missed her, but for once he was glad she was deployed. There had been too much drama in their lives recently, and he didn't want her worried. He wanted their next meeting to be a romantic affair over a nice meal and some fine wine. Not an anxious visit over an IV bag and a hospital bed.

The cool air eased the tightness in his lungs and gradually Steve felt himself start to relax. He guessed the nurse was satisfied with his condition as she left his side and went to the foot of the bed to lift his chart.

"According to this it's almost time for your meds…I'm sure Doctor Sheridan wouldn't mind if I gave you them now." She smiled. He caught the name on her tag - Shelly. Steve watched her walk somewhere out of sight to return almost immediately with something on a plastic tray. Shelly deftly swabbed the end of his IV and with practiced ease, pushed in the loaded syringe. She smiled again. There was a cute little dimple in her chin. "Once you feel more comfortable we'll see about getting you into your room."

Steve wanted to thank her, but his chest was still heavy and the simple act of breathing was taking up the little strength he had. He guessed she knew, as she patted his arm and nodded before walking away. Within minutes his brain clouded over as the drugs muted the pain and robbed him of lucid thought. Steve's last image before his eyes slid shut was Danny. It was his birthday and he hadn't even bought him a gift.

ooooOoooo

TBC.

Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm thrilled to bits you're enjoying the story.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter...and please review. I love to know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hau'oli la hanau

CHAPTER 6

Danny was pissed. He'd been carted around like a freaking side of beef from one room to another in what seemed like forever. His body ached with all the manhandling as they moved him from one machine to another. He knew it was necessary and everybody was nice. They smiled and tried to reassure the injured man restrained on the gurney, but he was sick of the meaningless words of comfort – he just wanted answers.

The meds had taken the edge off his pain but it was creeping back, and now the rest of his body had joined the party. His shoulders, chest, arms - every muscle was throbbing, plus to add to his misery his nose was itchy.

Danny clenched his fists, frustrated as hell that he couldn't even scratch his own damn nose when a searing pain pierced through his lower back. His breath hitched, as instinctively he choked back a cry and flinched, trying to escape the sharp fiery pain that stabbed through his back right down his groin and into his thighs. It hurt like crazy but he didn't care. Pain was good. Pain meant he was starting to feel again. He was in agony but he'd never been happier in his life. Danny cried with relief.

He needed to let them know, plus he really needed something for the pain. "Doc? Anyone? I need a little help here."

Within moments a nurse appeared in his line of sight.

"Hi…could you get the doctor for me…I think my condition has just changed."

"I was just coming to tell you the same thing…but from your pained expression I can tell you already know." Martin arrived as if on cue and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know you're in pain, Danny...but you're going to be okay. Your pelvis is fractured, but I don't want you to get alarmed. It's only a hairline crack that will heal in time. There is also heavy bruising down the length of your spine. Once the swelling starts to go down the feeling will return and you'll be able to walk again. However...as the numbness recedes, the pain will increase exponentially."

"How come…"

"You lost the feeling in your legs?" Martin interrupted. "That was due to the length of time you were trapped in the car. Commander McGarrett did the right thing by not moving you, in fact immobilising your spine probably disguised the injury. Unfortunately...sitting for so long in one position exerted pressure on your damaged pelvis temporarily numbing the nerves. The good news is you should be back on your feet within a couple of days, but I'm not going to sugar coat it, Danny…you're going to be in a good deal of discomfort for the next six to eight weeks. With rest and meds to control the pain, the problem will eventually resolve itself. The same goes for your neck. You were right…you do have whiplash. Fortunately it's not too serious, but you will need to wear a cervical collar for a while."

Danny was cringing, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain hit. The news was great. He was definitely smiling on the inside, but he really was in agony. "That's great, doc…_really_…and thanks…"

"But you need something for the pain – right?" A nurse joined Martin and he took a syringe off her tray. "This should make you more comfortable, it will also make you sleepy. Try and get some rest, Danny. I'll see about getting rid of these restraints, but like I said before...the collar stays. I'm going to keep you in until you get all the feeling back, besides I'd like to keep an eye on your concussion. That was a nasty blow you took to the head. The CT scan didn't reveal any bleeding and your skull's intact, but I'm going to monitor your condition for at least a few days to make sure everything's okay."

"Sure, doc, anything you say…"

Danny's eyes fluttered closed and his face went slack, composed in sleep. Martin smiled at the nurse. "Detective Williams is a nice guy…I'm glad he's going to be alright. I just wish I could give more of my patients good news."

The nurse returned his smile. "I agree. Still after the day he's had I think he deserves a bit of good news - It's his birthday."

ooooOoooo

"Are you ready, Commander? It won't take long to get to your room. Doctor Sheridan has arranged a bed beside your partner. Detective Williams is in room fourteen on the third floor."

The nurse fussed with his covers, and put his chart on top of the gurney on which he was lying. Steve winced at the slight jolt that began the start of his journey but although he was achy and sore, he didn't care about the discomfort. This was the first time he'd seen Danno since the crash, and he couldn't believe how nervous he felt.

Chin had paid him a short visit the night before. Steve had been pretty doped up and had only taken in part of the one-sided conversation, but he'd remembered the most important thing - Danny was going to be okay. Like him, his partner would be out of commission for a while, but his buddy could still walk and in his book that was the most important thing. He was relieved as hell. Happy they'd come out of such a bad situation with their lives intact and no permanent damage done. Now the dust had settled it was time to face the music. He'd wrecked the Camaro. Danny was going to kill him.

Steve could hear the sound of familiar voices as he approached the room. Gracie was there. Her high pitched giggles mixing with Rachel's cultured tones told him it might be a family affair. The notion was quickly dispelled as he heard Chin and Kono teasing the little girl. The only person he didn't hear was Danny. Steve wiped his sweaty palms on the sheet and pinned a smile on his face as he entered the room.

"Hi, Boss – it's good to see you." Kono fluffed Gracie's hair as she left the little girl to come over.

Chin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…I'm glad to see you're looking better than you did last night, brah."

"Okay...now we've done with the pleasantries…what kept you? We've been holding off waiting for you to get here before we cut the cake."

Of all the things he'd been expecting it wasn't a smiling Danno stretched out in a bed festooned by birthday balloons. A large cake with candles was sitting on the cabinet beside his bed.

Steve grunted and suppressed a moan as the nurse helped him from the gurney and into his bed. By the time he was settled, he was completely drained. "I got held up in traffic…anyway what happened to the guy who hated birthdays? I thought you had an allergy to birthday cake."

Danny smirked. "You're _hilarious_…but strictly speaking this _isn't _a birthday cake – my birthday was yesterday. However as my beautiful daughter bought it especially and...has decorated up my bed so nicely, how could I not have cake…" He rubbed his thumb gently against the small rosy cheek lying next to him on the bed, and smiled up at his ex-wife."Rachel…would you do the honors please?"

The dull heavy ache in his chest and the heavy meds he was on were making him feel squeamish, but Steve didn't want to spoil the mood. He forced a smile as he accepted a slice, but only picked at the sponge cake with the bright blue and white icing.

Kono handed an envelope to Danny. It had the logo of a popular surf shop embossed on the front. "This is from Chin and me…Happy birthday, Danny."

Danny's face flushed. "Thanks…but you didn't need to get me anything." He slowly opened it up and showed the voucher to the assorted group. Steve could see his friend looked pleased, but also a little embarrassed.

"Once Kono teaches you how to surf, you can buy your own board." Chin's face broke into a smile.

"What did Uncle Steve buy you, daddy?"

Danny's neck was held fast in a brace, but Steve was just within his partner's eye line. There was no mistaking that look. His partner might be in a better mood, but it was obvious Danny wasn't about to let him off the hook "Your Uncle Steve is going to buy me a new car…aren't you, _Uncle _Steve?"

Steve kept his expression dead pan. "Oh _sure_…As soon as we both get out of here I'll take you to 'Toy's N Joy's'. You can pick a new Camaro…any color you want."

Gracie giggled, and Chin, Kono and Rachel joined in the laughter.

"Ha, ha…_ha_…" Danny answered in a dry tone. "You're a funny man…McGarrett, but make no mistake about it - you and I _will_ have a conversation about this later."

"Well the conversation will have to wait, Detective Williams, it's time for your meds.

Janet, the pretty dark-haired staff nurse on duty came over and stood at the foot of Danny's bed. Steve noticed a twinkle in her dark blue eyes as she looked at his partner. By the look of it so had Rachel. Danny's ex made a point of grasping his hand and sidling in closer towards the bed.

"I'm sorry…but I really need to ask you all to leave." Janet continued in her soft, almost lyrical voice. "I'm afraid visiting time's over. These two patients need their rest."

Steve heard a buzz from a cell, and automatically looked for his. He suddenly remembered where he'd left it when he saw Chin take out his phone.

Chin walked out the room to take the call. He returned moments later and nodded to Kono. "We have to go anyway – that's a call for us. I'll see you guys later."

"What is it?" Steve asked, wincing and moaning softly as he shuffled up the pillow.

Kono rolled her eyes, and gave him an exasperated smile. "Take it easy, boss…we have it covered. You and Danno just concentrate on getting well."

Steve knew she was right. It didn't make him feel any better about being sidelined. He could see Chin watching him. His old friend gave him a wry smile.

"Don't worry, brah...If it's anything important, I'll keep you in the loop. And, if the Governor calls - I'll be sure to have it re-directed here."

"Come to think of it I am kinda tired. Besides...I've lost my phone. Anyway, Five O in good hands." Steve smiled at them both then made a point of settling down into his pillow, and pretending to close his eyes.

Chin shook his head and grinned. "C'mon, cuz - let's get back to work."

ooooOoooo

While the exchange was going on by Steve's bed, Rachel stroked her daughter's hair. "We have to go, Grace…but I'll bring you back to see your father later."

Grace carefully gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Danno…I love you."

"I love you too, Monkey…you take care of Mommy for me."

Rachel carefully lifted her daughter onto the floor. "Remember what I said, Daniel…when you get out of hospital I want you to come and stay with us. Grace would love it, and I'm sure Stan wouldn't mind."

"But I _would_…" Danny took Rachel's hand and rubbed his thumb against her palm. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the offer…but -"

Rachel nodded and gave him a sad smile. "I understand…I don't suppose either you or Stan would be entirely comfortable with the arrangement…but where will you go?"

"I'll stay at Steve's. We got through this together…so I reckon we'll stick together while we convalesce – if I don't kill him first."

Rachel smiled. "Will you manage to forgive him for wrecking your car?" She asked. "I know how much you loved the Camaro."

Danny let out a long sigh. "I already have…sort of. Hey…I know it was an accident but I'm not going to let him off the hook that easily. He was still driving too fast…_and_ the wise ass never lets me drive my own car. Yeah…I'm going to make Mr _Speed Freak_ over there suffer a while longer." He gave her an impish grin.

They smiled at each other for a moment then Rachel's face clouded over. "I need you to know something, Daniel…I'm aware that things have been awkward…difficult between us, and I'm sorry - that's my fault. But I still care for you and I will always be there whenever you need me. Just promise me you'll look after yourself."

"I will…"

"I'm sorry…but you really do need to go now."

Danny and Rachel looked up and saw Janet standing there with a tray containing his meds. Chin and Kono had gone. Steve was sound asleep snoring softly in the next bed.

Rachel bent down, kissed the top of Danny's head and gently pushed back a stray hair that had fallen across his forehead. "Take care…and do what the nurses tell you. I'll bring Grace by to see you later." She unthreaded her fingers from his, and with a last lingering look she was gone.

Danny was still watching the now empty doorway as Janet swabbed the IV port before loading in the contents of the syringe. The pretty nurse chatted as she tweaked Danny's sheets, before going over to check on the room's latest occupant. When she left a few minutes later, both men were asleep.

ooooOoooo

Danny knew he was being a grouch, but couldn't help it. He still had a headache that wouldn't quit, and his back and neck were throbbing. It wasn't the gut wrenching misery of before, but the constant dull ache was wearing him down.

He was still pissed with Steve. Not only had the guy refused to take the bait, but every time he'd mentioned the car, super-SEAL had become _super_ evasive. Danny had been looking forward to goading him, just a little, but Steve had spoiled his fun by changing the subject every time he tried to bring the Camaro into the conversation. Still, since his partner had been discharged he sort of missed him. Not that he would ever admit that of course - no way. Steve McGarrett was the biggest pain in the ass on the planet but, he was also his best friend. Danny didn't know quite when that had happened, but life was like that sometimes.

When it came to catching bad guys Danny was as committed as the next cop, but Steve's gung ho manner could be reckless, bordering on the obsessive – especially when it came to Wo Fat. But the thing about Steve was he cared. Family, loyalty to his friends were just as important to the ex-SEAL as they were to him.

Danny hadn't wanted to leave New Jersey. He'd liked his old unit, and he still missed his home, his folks. Hawaii had only been the sand infested hellhole where his beloved Gracie lived until he'd met Steve. Since he'd forced him into Five O, his life had never been the same. Danny had been a cop for a long time and was used to danger, but he'd never been in so many life and death situations until he'd joined Five O. It didn't matter - he loved his job. Even without means and immunity they still made a real difference. The unit wasn't just his place of employment. The people there had become his family, and Steve. He was like a brother.

Janet appeared in the doorway with a wheel chair. Her smile lit up her face. "Are you ready to go, Danny?"

Now there was a leading question. Was he? Danny picked at his sweats in disgust. A large bag filled with meds lay on the cabinet. The doc hadn't lied. He'd quickly regained full use of his legs but the pain in his pelvis made itself known whenever he budged so much as a freaking inch. He could walk alright – like a man of ninety – but although the drugs took the edge off he was still achy and sore.

Martin had told him to give it time. A few weeks would make a huge difference he'd said, and Danny wanted to believe him. The problem was patience had never been his strong point, especially as he would be spending his protracted convalescence at Steve's. He just hoped his partner wasn't expecting him to sleep on the couch.

Janet's dark bob curled around her ears and not for the first time Danny thought how pretty she was. He loved Rachel, always would, but she didn't belong to him anymore. They'd had their time, but now he needed to move on and make a life for himself. Find someone who would love him for who he was, not for what they wanted him to be. The pretty nurse had made it clear she liked him. Maybe she'd left her guide dog at home, but it bode well considering that right now he wasn't exactly looking his best. Danny smiled, and got a wide smile in response. Yup, he would make his move alright. Once he _was_ able to move without walking like an escapee from an old folk's home.

"Ready?" Janet gave him a sideways glance as she firmly took hold of his arm. "Okay…we'll do this in three. One…two…three -"

"_Crap_…" Danny took a deep breath as he stood up. He was trembling, sweat rolling down his face as the motion set alight the sharp stinging pain in his back. Just like always, after a few moments it notched back down to a dull ache. Strangely enough being on his feet didn't feel too bad, it was the whole moving around thing that hurt. He saw Janet looking at him with concern. "It's okay, Janet…I'm fine. Right…I suppose we'd better get this show on the road, huh? By the way…I don't suppose you make house calls?"

She started to laugh. It was full of warmth, just like the lady herself. "Tell you what…how about I come and check on you in a couple of days?"

"I'd like that…thanks."

Janet was still grinning as she helped him gently into the chair, and within minutes he'd left the air conditioned building where he'd spent the last week, and was heading out into the sunshine. Having spent so long indoors the heat felt oppressive and he was already starting to sweat. The sunlight so bright, that at first he couldn't see where she was taking him.

Of all the people that could have collected him, the last person he'd expected was Steve. His partner got up from the bench he was sitting on and started towards him. He was walking a little stiffly and still looking the worse for wear, but better than when he'd left the hospital a couple of days ago. How he was going to drive with those ribs and his broken wrist was another matter. Besides where was his ride?

"Steven…not that it isn't nice to see you, but I thought you'd be tucked up in bed getting some TLC from the lovely Catherine."

Steve sidestepped the comment and smiled at the nurse. "Thanks, Janet – I'll make sure he gets home okay."

"Make sure you do, Commander." Janet bent down slipped a piece of paper into his Danny's hand, and whispered in his ear. "Don't forget what I said. Here's my number – _call _me."

Steve was grinning from ear to ear, and Danny knew he was bursting to say something. His friend barely waited until the nurse was out of earshot before he broke his silence. "I told you she liked you."

Danny carefully tucked the piece of paper in his top pocket. "I'm not discussing my love life with you, Steven. Anyway…why are _you_ here? You aren't exactly looking like the poster boy for Men's Health."

Steve got into step beside him as Danny wheeled the chair forward.

"The Enterprise was only in town for a few days. She's leaving today for maneuvers so I got Catherine to drop me off on the way. _Forgive_ me for being concerned…I didn't realize it was a crime to make sure my injured partner got home okay." Steve sounded hurt, his voice slightly clipped as he continued. "And before you ask - don't worry, I won't be driving. Chin is on his way to pick us up."

"Thanks…I mean it. And thanks for letting me stay at yours. There's only one snag… where am I going to sleep? I don't mean this to sound ungrateful, but with my back and neck the way they are…the couch is out." Danny went scarlet. He felt like a dufus for not mentioning it before.

"Don't worry… I've bought a special orthopedic bed and Kono has sorted out the spare bedroom. Everything is ready for you."

Danny had given Steve a hard time while they'd been roomies. Now he felt like a heel. "I don't know what to say except…thanks."

Steve just shrugged. "It was about time I got that room fixed up anyway."

Danny saw a silver Camaro drive along the road towards the hospital. It reminded him of his beautiful car and he felt a lump in his throat. He'd loved that car and now it was gone. The insurance would pay out something, but it wouldn't be enough to cover the cost of a new one. Yet Steve was right. They were both alive. At the end of the day that was all that really mattered.

Still, he couldn't take his eyes off the shiny silver car as it turned into the hospital parking lot. He knew it sounded crazy as all silver Camaros were the same, but this car really did look like his. As it got closer he eyeballed the driver, it was Chin. It _was_ his car. "What the hell - how?"

"Kamekona knows a guy who does the best body work on the Island." Steve told him. "It cost a little extra to get the repairs done in time…but I told you I'd pay to get it fixed. I even had some decent tires put on it this time."

"Well, Steven…considering it was you who put most of the wear on those tires…" Danny could see Steve looking at him and he couldn't keep his face straight any longer. His eyes lit up and he started to smile. "Seriously…_thank_ you. The car looks…fantastic. Hey…I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time over it."

"Hey…you had every right and I don't blame you...if I hadn't taken that call."

Danny locked eyes with his friend. "You were just doing your job…and I would have made the same call if I hadn't been in such a bad mood that day. Still…next time we go on a pursuit – _I'm_ driving."

Chin was smiling as he came towards them. "They did a great job, Danny. It drives as good as new." When Steve went to take the keys off him, Chin drew back his hand and gave him a look. "Not this time, brah…C'mon let's get you two back to the house. Both of you have a lot of healing to do."

Steve winced as he gingerly folded himself into the back. Danny cringed in sympathy. He knew just where he was coming from. The small journey from the chair into the passenger seat left him achy and exhausted. It took him a few minutes until the pain eased down before he noticed the red furry dice hanging from the mirror.

"Okay…so what bright spark thought it would be a good idea to put these up?" Danny had guessed, but got confirmation of the answer when he saw Steve's reflection grinning in the mirror. "I might have known it was you. Listen up, smart ass. I don't expect you to understand this, Steven, but this car is a thing of beauty...and _these,_" Danny pinged one of the dice setting the other one in motion, "are a travesty of good taste."

Steve put on a mock wounded expression. "They're your birthday gift, Danny – Grace helped me chose them."

Chin broke into a grin. "It looks like you have to keep them then, brah."

Danny scowled at his partner in the mirror. "You will pay for this, Steve. I don't know when or how…but I _will _get you back for this."

Steve just grinned. "_Yeah_…I know. I wouldn't have it any other way. Happy birthday, Danno."

THE END.

Well that's the end of the story and I hope you enjoyed it.

I want to thank all the people who stayed with the tale, and especially those who took the time to review - I really, really appreciate it. I love to read your comments, and it's your support that gives me the encouragement I need to keep writing.

A very special thanks goes to my good friend and beta** Sherry 57.** You did a great job as always hon, and your suggestions were invaluable.

As for you **Angsty**, I hope you had a great birthday. Thanks for letting me share your gift with others.


End file.
